Discovering Her Past
by Princess Flora66
Summary: Sequel to "Her Story". Amber's birthday is coming up and she's going back to Earth to celebrate and her friends are coming along too. She will have to deal with enemies, discovering secrets from her past that she didn't know about , and keep the secret of her powers from her family coming for the party. Will she be able to do it even with the WInx and Specialists help. set season 3
1. Invitation

A/N: Hey guys I'm ALIVE. I know it has been months since i finished her story and posted my Twilight one-shot but I'm back with a new story. This is the sequel to her story staring the Winx Club and their newet member my OC Amber.I am currently planning on Amber's friends Lily, Christine, Katie, Brad, and Tony not being a part of this story but time will tell for sure. This story is set during season 3.

* * *

Disclaimer:

me: Winx Club beongs to me

Riven: No it isn't you own your OC Amber and that's i

t me: fine. I own nothing but my OC and her friends from the previous story. Winx Club belongs to Igino Straffi.

Riven: That's better (smirks annoyingly)

me: Oh shut up

* * *

_At Alfea in the Winx Clubs dorm Amber POV:_

"I can't believe this. We haven't had a break in forever. We really need a day off soon." Stella complained. "Calm down Stella I'm sure we'll find time soon." Bloom comforted her bestfriend.

"Well my Birthdays coming up and I got permission from headmistress Faragonda to go home to see my family for a party. You girls should come with me."

"That's a great idea Amber." Flora told me. "You know I can't say no to a good party!" Layla added.

The others started talking about how much fun the party would be but I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about everything that happened in my life to get me here. I'm a third year at Alfea school for fairies and had my magic winx, charmix, and was on my way to earning my enchantix, which the other winx girls already had.

It took a lot for me to get this far though. With that I was lost in my thoughts.

'Wow I can't believe this is my third year here and that I've becom so close with the rest of the girls. My first year here I became especially close to Flora.

I really learned alot about my powers and about myself. I never would have have thought I could really be a fairy! Let alone the princess of a destroyed planet.

We fought against and defeated the Trix sisters in the Great Witch Invasion. After that we had a totally rockin party to end the year and a relaxing summer. WHen we got back our second year we met Layla princess of Andros.

Flora and I become close with her and now I room with her. Bloom, Stella, and I went with Layla along with Brandon and Sky to Shadowhaunt to rescue the pixies. They were being held captive by the evil Lord Darkar. I even bonded with Glim she is so adorable. The pixies are currently visiting their home in Pixie Villiage.

We met Helia an art student whoo used to attend Red Fountain and is headmaster Saladins nephew. Flora had a crush on him since they met and he liked her two but they were both too blind to see it. Eventually they got together and are the perfect couple.

That's also the year we all earned our Charmix and together were able to defeat Lord Darkar.

We had a relaxing Summer and were excited when we found out about Stella's princess ball. Everything was great until she was spelled to look like a hideous monster. We had to go on a journey to turn her back to normal.

After she got changed back is when we found out about Valtor. We had more encounters with them than any of us would like. The rest of the girls all earned their enchantix and we met this guy named Nabu who is actually the man Layla's parents planned to have her marry. At first she thought her life was over but ended up falling in love with him and he is just perfect for her.

That takes us to present time.' I broke out of my thoughts to hear the girls still chattering about my birthday. Soon though it became late and we went to bed for the night.

* * *

Normal POV

The sun rose bright on the Winx girls dorm the next morniing. They had a lot to do today. first they had classes, then had to pack their things to go to Earth, then thell the boys so they can pack, then help Stella finish packing her several suitcases because she isn't going to know what's popular on Earth now. So basically, it would take a while.

* * *

AMBER POV

After classes ended for the day we flew over to Red Fountain and made our way to the Dorm of the Specialists. Nabu opened the door and let us all in giving Layla a kiss on the cheek as she passed. "Hey girls what's going on?" asked timmy as we sat down around the room.

"Well since my birthday's coming up and I haven't seen my family in a while Miss. Faragonda is letting me go home to visit and my family is having a party and your all invited.

"Sweet time to show of my moves. ooh ooh." Nabu said spinning around in a cirlce and crossing his arms. We all laughed.

Helia spoke up once we could talk clearly again. "Sounds great we'll be there."

"Awesome, pack your bags boys we will be there for a few days." I replied.

"Amber's going to leave tomorrow and we are going to meet her there the next day during the party" Tecna informed the group while typing away on one of her electronic devices.

"Okay guys we have to get backand help Stella finish packing." I looked around to see everyone but Stella getting up.

"Can't you girls do it for me I want to stay with my Snookums."

We rolled our eyes and Musa cleared her throat and said in a dead serious voice. "Stella if you dont get back to Alfea right now I will pack your bags with nothing but turtle necks, sweat pants, and sneakers." needless to say Stella was the first one out of the dorm, building, and back to Alfea.

"See you later guys!" we yelled running to catch up with Stella as the specialists laughed. We walked into Stella's room to the sight of her hugging her suit cases as if they were her life force and crwled closer intp the corner when she spotted Musa. Said fairy shook her head at our blonde friend and walked into her room with tecna following, leaving the rest of us to control Stella's packing.

It was a long night but we eventually finished and went off to bed. I'll be leaving tomorrow and it will be a long day.


	2. Home Sweet Home

A/N: He guys thanks for reading chapter 2 of Discovering her past. So like i said last time in my A/N I wasn't planning on including Amber's friends but now they are going to have a small part in the story just so as not to forget them entirely but it is only one part, nothing big.

Disclaimer:

Me: I got Winx Club for my birthday!

Amber: No you didn't it's not even your birthday it's mine.

Me: Do you have to be so tecnical? Once again I dont own anything except my OC characters including Amber. I do not own Ke$ha or her song 'We R Who We R'

Amber: Now on with the story

* * *

Amber opened her eyes early in the morning after hearing the birds tweeting outside her window. She looked across the room to see Layla waking up as well. "Moring Layla." Amber sang cheerfully. "Hey Amber, morning." they sat up and started getting their things together.

Amber went to take a shower while Layla walked into the common room to wait for her turn. After drying her hair, Amber put on a pair of jean shorts with a silver belt and a silver midriff tank top with teal and pink accents. She slipped on silver sandals and put a teal headband with small gems on it in her hair. After a quick once over in the mirror she walked into the common room to find Flora and Layla talking.

"It's all yours Lay." Layla smiled and walked into th bathroom to take her shower.

"Hey Flo." Amber greeted as she took up Layla's spot on the couch. "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Morning sweetie and not yet. Layla and I were just talking about your party. Since we don't know when people will show up tomorrow we figured we would make a portal in you room and then just come down and go out back. There win't be anyone up there right?"

"Great idea Flora. Nobody will be up there."

During their conversation Stella managed to crawl out of her room. "You hear that Stell?" Asked Tecna who along with Musa and Bloom came out of their rooms just before Stella.

"Yeah sure." Stella mumbled plopping down on the couch. "Tell me again why I'm up so early." she asked.

"Because Stella," Layla dragged out as she entered the room. "We have to make sure Amber is ready and then we are going with her to the magic transport station."

"Oh. That's right Amber's leaving a day earlier than us." After everyone rolled their eyes Musa reminded Stella of further happenings that we discussed yesterday. "Yes Stella, and your teleporting us there with your Solaria staff tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah."

"Well I'm all packed so we better get going." They headed out the door, left the building, and passed the gate before getting on a bus to the transport station.

Amber POV:

The transport to Earth will be leaving in five minutes." The P.A. system rang through the area. "That's me girls. I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Don't miss me too much okay." I joked with them as I turned to them for a group hug.

"You remember that about us." Flora laughed out. "Yeah I know it's only a day but we can't help that we are a bunch of pretty awesome girls." Layla added.

We hugged and laughed. When we let go I said one last goodbye then turned and went to the Earth portal. After just making it there on time I stepped on and within seconds was sent to the forest by my house.

* * *

I looked around glad to be home and emerged from the last of the trees into the sunlight. Luckily there was no one around to see me as I walked down the street to my house. Making my way up the walkway I hopped up the porch steps adn rang the bell. Within seconds my mother had the door open adn had me in a hug.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom."

"There's my favorite little girl." A deeper voice said from behind my mother.

"Hey dad." I said as mom let me go only for dad to be next to hug me. "It's so good to see you guys. I really missed you."

"We missed you too sweetheart. It was so quiet and peacful around here for once." Dad joked. That is just like him.

"Oh don't listen to him darling. It was so bring around here without you. Your father actually tried to-" She was cut off by my dad's hand over her mouth.

"There is no need to share that with her."

"Of course there is it's funny. Your father actually tried to Write you a letter and try to put it through the mail. Not only did he not realize that it wouldn't be able to be sent to another dimmension, he didnt even fill out the envelope right it was a mess. So I decided to humor him and fixed it for him and he sent it."

I started laughing at my fathers silly actions.

"Oh that's not all. The mail man came to the door and gave the letter back to your father because he recognized the handwriting as his, then went on to start yelling at him for playing such a childish prank." My mom added laughing herself.

That was it. I lost it I was cracking up. I even ened up on the floor rolling around with tears coming out of my eyes and trying to catch my breath. I hadn't laughed that mch since Musa and Layla woke Stella up by ambushing her with water guns. Oh good times, good times.

Anyway I eventually pulled myself up off the floor and excused myself to my room to unpack. After everything was put away it was almost 2:00 and I was exhausted from waking up at 6:00am, going through the portal, and the excitement of seeing my parents and fell asleep.

I woke up about and hour later refreshed and hopped off my bed. I walked over to my vanity to fix up my hair and when I was satisfied walked downstairs. to see my parents at the dining room table with smirks that would rival the Cheshire cat.

So instinctly I was worried. "What?" I asked slowly and cautiosly.

"Well since everything is going to be chaotic tomorrow we decided to give you one of your gifts early." Dad said.

"Why can't I open it when I open the others?" I asked confused.

My mom answered this. "Well this is a gift that the rest of the family can't exactly know about."

This of course being as undescriptive as it was, only confused me further. "huh?" Without another word my mother grabbed a box wrapped in tye-dye wrapping paper from the table and handed it to me. I took a seat next to my dad and tore off the paper. I took the top of the box off and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful Silver tiara with diamonds in it and in the middle a larger pink gem in the center of it. "This is yours. When we found you ,this was next to you so we took this with us too. This is yours Amber."

Tears started to escape my eyes as my dad put his arm around me. This was _my _tiara from the planet of Lullia, _my _planet. There were so many emotions going through me. I couldn't even explain it. I put my arms around both of my parents.

"Thank you. Yoy couldn't even begin to imagine how much this truly means to me."

"Your welcome sweetheart." Dad said this as mom carefully opened the box and took the tiara out. she delicately placed it on my head and turned me around to look in the wall mirror.

It fit perfectly. It was made just for me. It was mine, the only thing I had from my home planet. This was the best thing I could have ever gotten for my birthday. I waas interupted by my phone ringing signalling i had a text message.

I wiped away my excess tears and took out my phone. The message was from Stella so I opened it and saw not a sentence but a paragraph. Then again I didn't expect anything else from Stella.

* * *

_Hey Amber, I know you must miss us terribly (me most of all of course). I just wanted to let you know that we won't get there till a little while after the party starts tomorrow. Sorry. Apparently Grizelda wants to give us and the guys some rules or whatever about proper behaivor infront of NMB's or something.l I kinda zoned out, but hey, what are you gonna do? That and I have to change what I packed. When we went shopping for your gifts I got some new outfits so now I have to adjust everything! That's the price I must pay for beign a fashion queen I guess. Which reminds me, we can't give you our gifts until after everyone leaves your party cause some of them aren't exactly NMB friendly 'A.K.A. they're not allowed to know about them cause they are'nt exactly normal to Earth standards and if Grizelda found out she would have a fit. haha. anyway I head about the tiara so I want a pic A. . Got it dawling. Don't ask me how I found out, I have my sources. See you tomrrow! :D ~Stella_

* * *

I laughed at the text before snapping a quick picture to send to her of myself in the tiara with a short reply message then put my phone away. I gave my parents one more hug before running up to my room with the tiara and box in my hands to go put it in my luggage bag so i would make sure to bring it back to Alfea and hid it in my closet just incase anyone came into my room tomorrow after the girls arrive with the specialists.

I looked at the clock and it was only 3:30 so I ad no idea what i would do for the rest of the day. That's when I heard a knock at my bed room door and turned around expecting to see my parents again but didnt actually get to see anything before I was knocked over by three bodies.

I almost blasted them into a wall before I realized who it was. "Ahhhhh!" I squealed along with the three people on top of me. they got off me and helped me up only to pull me into a huge hug.

It was Lily, Katie, and Christine. While they were probably thinking about how long it had been since we had seen eachother I was thinking of how lucky it was that I realized who it was before I used my magic on them.

Number one rule of having a friend who is a fairy, Never sneak up on them, whether you know they are a magical being or not. There is a possibility of it ending badly for all involved by mistake.

Tony and Brad were laughing by the door frame. they calmly walked in and each pulled me into bear hugs. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Do you really think we would let you go back to your fancy private school without hanging out with us first. We might not be talk as often as before but that doesnt mean you can get rid of us that easily. I have a week off of school so myparents and I came back here to visit. Your parents told us your friends were coming down so we wanted to hang out with you before they get here cause you'll be showing them around and all." Lily explained.

"That and some of those girls are pretty scary, like that Stella girl. If she gets mad I don't want to be in her line of fire." Tony added. I laughed at that but then felt bad. They were rigght I hardly ever talked to them anymore even though it wasn't really my fault. I can't help that there are a ton of villians out there that want to destroy us and take over the universe.

"Don't worry Tony they won't hurt you, just rememeber not to get on Stella's bad side and don't do anything to hurt me or the others because then you would not only have all six of them on your case but if you hurt any of my firends you all ready know it will be bad for you. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Trust me I haven't." he said putting his hands up in surrender as he recalled the time I flipped him over on his back when we were ten and he hurt Christine's feelings.

"Sorry about not keeping in touch with you guys very well. It's REALLY busy at school." There, I told them the truth without revealing anything that couuld give the secret away or make them suspicous.

"Well let's go." Christine urged.

"Uhm, where?" I asked. I had to ask a lot of questions today. Nobody seems to want to outright tell me things.

"Well we are going to celebrate of course. Your birthday may not be till tomorrow but we are just going to have to celebrate a little early." Katie said this and we left the house and got into Brad's car and drove off to an awesome little dance club that Katie's family owned.

* * *

We went in and danced, talked, and had an over all great time. Lily, Katie, and Christine even talked me nto doing karaoke... who am I kidding they dragged me up there and forced me to do it.

I actually enjoyed it though. I found out I really like singing.

Maybe I could even talk the rest of the Winx into starting a band, I'm sure Musa will be all for it, and I could definately get Flora and Layla to agree.

Anyway, the best part of the night by far was when Brad and Tony got up and sang 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. They did not do that song justice at all. I think they might even have ruined it for some people.

This is looking to be a pretty good birthday so far, and the fun has just begun.


End file.
